Negación
by Srta. Hiatus Locos SouKagu
Summary: Kagura sabe que se está volviendo loca en el momento que piensa que sádico le gusta.


Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño **,** lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaración:**

 _Cursiva:_ pensamientos

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

Se que no debería colocar el "chan" el"san" pero es necesario para la historia, disculpe por esto.

 **Semi Au** ( la historia se desarrolla 3 años en el futuro, la saga de shinsegumi no paso y el Shogun sigue siendo Tokugawa Shige Shige)

* * *

 **Summary:**

Absolutamente e innegablemente ella no podía estar enamorada de sádico.

* * *

 **Negación**

~Capitulo único.~

 **por frany**

 _No._

 _Absolutamente no._

 _Debe haber un error._

 _Es imposible._

 _Ese chihuahua es tan feo.._

 _Sougo es bastante sexy…_

 _Nooo, la gran Kagura no puede ni siquiera…_

 _Absolutamente no._

 _A ella no puede gusssss…_

Kagura se muerde la lengua, no puede pronunciar aquellas palabras, debe estar loca, si eso debe ser, en tan solo pensar "Kagura y Sougo se amaba" debe ser un claro ejemplo que algo está mal en la oración, tal vez no debió tomador esa leche de fresa , seguramente estaba descompuesta o tal vez había un nuevo virus, uno que te hiciera escribir estupideces como _"Okita Kagura"_ , _"Sádico y China (corazones alrededor) "_ , o _"La reina Kagura esposa del Káiser_ ".

Si definitivamente debe estar enferma.

Kagura empieza a reír como loca, mientras varias lágrimas caen de su rostro, no de felicidad sino de frustración.

Está muriendo, es por su próximo periodo, está loca, seguramente Shinpachi le pego algún virus Otaku o tal vez sigue durmiendo, Kagura no sabe cuál de todas esas excusas es la correcta, ella solo sigue ahí, hecha bolita en su futón, esperado que sus ideas cambie, esperado que aquel descubrimiento se modifiqué en algunos segundos, minutos, horas, o días, no cree que pueda durar tanto.

Por dios, es la gran Kagura, a ella solo le importaba comer su amado sukonbu y golpear a sádico, no escribir cosas estúpidas con su nombre y el apellido de él.

No debió leer esa estúpida revista, a partir de mañana no volverá a comprar nada que tenga que ver con romance y amor, tampoco le hará caso a Soyo sobre lo bien que ella se ve con Sádico, dejara que pase unos días y que su pensamientos se aclaren, si eso debe hacer, no es como si aquello pudiera durar tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

Kagura sabe que se está volviendo loca en el momento que piensa que sádico le gusta ,no es algo que ella acepte de la noche a la mañana, de hecho es algo con lo cual ha batallado los últimos meses, desde que subconsciente empezó a escribir su nombre junto a sádico y a pensar lo lindo que sería estar juntos.

Un día simplemente paso, Kagura se dio cuenta que Sougo no le caía tan mal, de hecho podía decirle que le agradaba (aunque ella no lo admitiera) no era tan feo como solía decir, odiaba admitirlo pero era bastante atractivo, los años no pasaba en vano, era como los vinos, se ponía mejor con los años, contrario a Gin-chan que se estaba quedado calvo (aunque él no lo admitiera, ya no era tan guapo y atractivo como antes).

El caso era que Kagura veía a Sougo con otros ojos, no fue fácil aceptar que le gustaba, de hecho cuando lo pensó, no hizo más que golpearse la cabeza incontable veces para vez si alejaba aquella estupidez, sin embargo nada cambio, lo único que gano fue un dolor horrible en la cabeza y un Gintoki amenazado con jamás pagarle _si seguía destruyendo su casa_ (no es como si le pagara).

Kagura piensa que las palabras muerte o guarra* son lindas, eran cómo palabras de amor (de él para ella) para Kagura el —"" _Te odio maldito sádico, ojala y te mueras""_ —sería algo así como — _"Te quiero con todo el corazón, tanto que deseo tú muerte sádico"_ — _. Si,_ puede que su concepto del amor este distorsionado, quien no lo haría si su mismo padre le dijo — _"hay amores que comienzan solo después de pasar por la cama"_ —.

¿Qué significaba esas palabras?

¿Acaso tenía que acostarse con Sougo, para saber si realmente lo amaba?

—¡Eso sí que no, aru!—grito Kagura abrazado el poste de luz—No voy a dejar que me dejen en penalti como paso con mami—la chica comienza a golpear su frente con aquel poste— yo no puedo pensar ni siquiera que ese maldito me guste, no, no, no lo acepto—el pobre poste comenzó a romperse, por el abrazo demoledor y la fuerte cabeza de Kagura.—¡Maldito calvo y tus malditas guarrada!—gruño Kagura—Te odio sádico, te odio—repitió, intentado que esas palabras realmente fueran ciertas, pero aquello no funciono, de hecho la chica no dejaba de pensar que sería estar en los brazos de ese hombre, posiblemente la sangre que estaba perdiendo tenía la culpa de sus delirios—ay no, debo estar loca, yo no puedo amar a Sou..

—Hey china que tanto balbuceas, ¿acaso alguien te rechaz…— Kagura ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, la chica Yato termino de romper el poste de luz y golpeo de lleno al capitán de la primera división, Sougo solo voló por los cielos al muy estilo del equipo rocket , con los ojos muy abiertos, _"china está más rara cada día_ "pensó el chico de ojos rojos, Kagura por otra parte estaba sudando y con las mejillas rojas.

Intento regular su respiración, estuvo tan cerca de decirlo en voz alta, no, eso sí que no, el no debía saberlo y eso ocurría, seguramente tenía que matarlo o matarse ella.

—Estúpidas hormonas — se quejo mientras tomaba asiento en el piso, Kagura empezó a sollozar, ella no quería admitirlo pero esta completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de ese idiota—mierda, ¿Y ahora que haré? — murmmur la chica.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Guarra*** : es una palabra española que significa "es muy sucio o que se comporta de manera considerada grosera o indecorosa"

* * *

 **Notas finales:** sigo siendo nueva en este fandom, asi que perdone si salio muy occ, la idea principal era describir lo que sentía kagura y su recién descubrimiento de amor a sougo, no se si me explique muy bien que digamos, posiblemente vuelva a reeditarlo XD sin embargo, por el momento se quedara asi :) como dije anteriormente aun no me acostumbro muy bien a la escritura de gintama, de hecho radicaba mas en el fandom de bleach y mis fic era romance-drama y humor, gintama representa un nuevo reto para mi, ya que en bleach los géneros que manejaba son cosas pocos comunes como humor o parodia, en gintama son pan de cada dia, así que apenas le estoy tomándole el hilo a los fanfiction , por cierto X3 tengo un gender bender okikagu, tal vez lo suba en estos dias, aun me falta afinar detalles :D

En fin, muchas gracias por leer

con cariño frany :)

19-06-17


End file.
